


Seeing Beyond the Horizon

by Umulaoa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF everyone, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fixing IW, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Heimdall-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umulaoa/pseuds/Umulaoa
Summary: Heimdall has seen plenty of things in his time but nothing compared to the Odinsons family. So unique that always leaves him, with confusion and a slight migraine whenever he has to be involved.Sadly, that is most of the time.So here is the whole take on the MCU from his perspective*Contains spoilers from all the Marvel movies including Avengers IW*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> The following work contains heavy spoilers from the recent movie Avengers: Infinity War.  
> The characters used and mentioned all belong to the Marvel franchise.

**_Aka Heimdall is tired of this shit™_ **

_The whole take on the Marvel Franchise with our favourite Gatekeeper._

**Prologue:**

Despite being the Guardian of the Bifrost and the God of sight and war, Heimdall often felt more like a Midgardian Butler to the Odinsons family.

It felt like he had joined a madhouse.

First, there was Hela and her crazy ideologies about ruling the universe, Loki's hare-brained schemes because of 'daddy issues' and Thor, despite his lesson in humanity, is still being hotheaded and reckless in his Kingship. And not to mention, **ASGARD HAS COMPLETELY BEEN OBLITERATED**.

And don't get him started on Odin's own younger years. That was a bag of craziness, he never wants to see again.

 If he ever went back in time, he would tell his younger self to tell Odin to take his offer and shove it up his ass and become a seer in Vanaheim like his mothers wanted him to.

 Well, not _really_ but he likes to think that he has a choice.

Normally he would be ashamed of even thinking such things but it's really been a **long** week (well technically five years) and he is old.

Sometimes even stoic Guardians want to just break down and vent a little.

But he was attached to this dysfunctional family and would sacrifice anything to keep them safe.

Why?

Well then hear his tale...

 

 


	2. The start of a kingdom

It all started during Bor's reign. Asgard was somewhat small and was more akin to a tribal village than a realm.

Bor, unlike his sons, was a more of peaceful man and only fought when Asgard was threatened (for example like Malekith). He was also happily married to a Frost Maiden (They are more Asgardian sized but still have the Joten trademark skin and features), Bestla, one of the most powerful mages who ever lived. They had four children:

Cul, the twins Ve and Valì, and finally the youngest son Odin.

Cul being the eldest was crowned king after Bor was slain fighting against dark elves, Odin was to train and become the head magician and Ve and Vali became the part of the Asgardian council.

Then some family drama occurred... Cul turned evil, the twins refused the throne and just disappeared, some war and then somehow Odin became the new King.

In all Honesty, Heimdall really doesn't remember the details, he was about 880 years old and was more focused on finishing his Seer apprenticeship than in the Borson family drama.

As Odin took the throne, he declared Asgard to be a proper realm amongst the world tree and should be treated as such. Realizing Odin’s potential and seriousness, the King of Alfheim, Faradei Featherwire, offered his oldest daughter Nufia in marriage to Odin to form an alliance.

Nufia was tall and lithe and had the most pointed ears in all of Alfheim  (Which is a beauty trait amongst the Elves ). She had grey eyes and long midnight coloured hair which flowed to her knees and was considered to be one of the most beautiful people during her time.

Heimdall himself had a little crush on her and was kind of envious of Odin during the time the engagement was announced.

Then when he finally accepted the title of Gatekeeper at the age of 1220 and actually met her, he realized he had actually had dodged a bullet there.

Nufia was as ruthless and cruel as she was beautiful. She loved bloodshed and as Midgardian’s nowadays would call it **“Batshit Crazy”.** She always encouraged Odin to become more and more powerful as she believed Asgard was destined to rule all the nine realms. The only positive things that happen during her time was the creation of Asgard’s Royal army and the Valkyries.

Yes… the first leader of Valkyrie was Queen Nufia herself. (Heimdall honestly hated how much Odin had tried to bury when he learned his lesson. And this is only one of his **minor** mistakes).

Under the influence of overconfidence and lust for war, Odin and Nufia attacked Vanaheim and needless to say with a war lasting for 15 centuries, conquered it. The newly crowned king, young Frey, and his sister Idunn were forced to pledge their kingdom to Asgard and had to give up their famous golden apples to their conquerors.

Heimdall still remembers the nightmares he had when he saw destruction around him. Thanks to his cursed vision, he also saw the Vanir families suffering and mourning after the war ended. As stoic as he might seem to appear, he still had a heart and felt guilty for being a part of this.

The war created a new alliance with the Dwarves from Nidavellir after seeing Asgards’ might, allowing the creation of better military supply for their armies.

Soon after the alliance, Nufia became pregnant causing her to retire from the Valkyries. The position was soon then taken over by Frigga Freysdottir, who recreated the whole image of the female warriors. She was witty, quick and charming often prone to causing mischief around herself.

In fact, she was one of Heimdall’s closest friends and it was their favourite pastime to rant about how unfair Asgard truly was. Frigga often told him how, despite being handsome, Odin was a complete dimwitted goat and Nufia was a complete bitch and that any poor child they will have will only be a complete screw-up.

Heimdall, honestly, completely agreed with her.

His mother and King Frey had planned to marry him and Frigga together. And despite, Heimdall nor Frigga had any romantic feelings towards each other, they had agreed to the proposal. 

The technology advancement improved day by day, thanks to the Dwarves and Elves competitive nature. Minor battles and skirmishes were fought and resolved and the kingdom improved. Heimdall continued to keep watch and Frigga improved her army.

The life went on in somewhat peaceful manner and it had been one of such days when Queen Nufia bore a daughter.

Princess Hela Odinsdottir was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:  
> Sorry everyone that the chapter took so long to post. I kind of got busy with exams and projects. Not to mention this chapter was difficult to write. I had to read and double check everything from both comics and Norse mythology before writing anything down.  
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this and I'm always open for suggestions and feedback.  
> Cheers~


End file.
